Electronic devices such as intelligent audio, multimedia audio, etc., have become commonly used audio equipment in daily life. With the improvement of living quality, user requirements on the audio effects, outlook appearance, and other aspects of the audio equipment are becoming higher.
To achieve a better design of the audio equipment, it is important to improve the cooling method of electronic components of the device.